


Carts and kidnapping

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Nooks, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampires, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first clue that something was wrong was that he felt like he was being watched. He glanced up, looked around - and when he saw nobody he assumed it was one of his co-workers playing tricks on him, trying to scare him. The feeling didn't go away as he worked, but eventually he stopped paying attention to it.<br/>And what a horrible mistake that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Craig couldn't believe he hadn't quit his job.

He'd been warned about "sketchy activities" at night. Some sort of criminal. And then, half an hour later, he'd been instructed to go outside to get the carts. He valued his job far too much to refuse. So, with a measured volume of apprehension, he went outside in the orange vest given to him to get the shopping carts.  _I better get a bonus or something_ , he thought irritably. After all; it was nearly midnight, and pitch black outside. He couldn't see shit. Plus, he was the youngest of all the employees, so there would be hell to pay if he got hurt.

The first clue that something was wrong was that he felt like he was being watched. He glanced up, looked around - and when he saw nobody he assumed it was one of his co-workers playing tricks on him, trying to scare him. He brushed the feeling off, although he was still kind of uneasy as he continued gathering carts. It was probably TJ, he decided. He and the older had grown close the past two or so months Craig had been working there, and it seemed like something TJ would do. The feeling didn't go away, but he stopped paying attention to it.

And what a horrible mistake that was.

He'd just gotten the last for the area lined up when arms slipped around his waist. He didn't even get to scream. A hand covered his mouth and he was shoved up against the nearest car - a van. Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He was going to be kidnapped or raped or killed, or maybe all three. Soft lips pressed to his neck, the man cornering him telling him all the things that were about to happen to him. He couldn't seem to stop shaking; tears pricked his eyes. God, he was only 17, this couldn't happen to him! He was just a normal, 17 year old boy from Pheonix who hadn't ever done anything wrong! Why him? The man's hands wandered down his chest, feelings his dips and curves.

"Now relax," The warm voice murmured, followed by a chuckle, "It'll hurt less if you just relax."

Craig whimpered. He didn't want to relax. The man undid his jeans and began to palm him through his boxer-briefs. His body was betraying him, cock beginning to stiffen despite the terror coursing through his veins. No - no no no, he didn't want this. He wanted to yell, to scream and get attention, but he couldn't make his voice work. His pants and underwear were both tugged down, leaving him exposed to this - predator. This monster. God, please - let TJ come out. Or Robert, or Max. Somebody - anybody.

"So cute," The man breathed, unzipping his own jeans and sending another wave of fear down Craig's spine. "So pretty."

He felt the man's cock press up against his nook and whimpered again. He didn't want to be called cute, or pretty. He wanted to go back inside, carts be damned; he needed his friends. He didn't want this, he couldn't do this - he wasn't even gay! The man kissed up his neck, grinding against him. He shivered despite himself and the tears began to fall, sliding down his cheeks and to the pavement of the parking lot below.

"When you scream, call me Ronnie." The man said softly, before slamming up inside of him. He cried out in pain. Something had definitely ripped inside of him. This wasn't anything he had expected when losing his virginity - something almost seemed.. inhuman about Ronnie, if that was even his real name. Ronnie began to thrust, hard and fast. Craig could only whimper and pant, pushed flush against the van, trying to ease some of the pain. It was torture - he wouldn't walk for a week. It burned like hell inside, too, his body struggling to adjust to Ronnie's size. Ronnie was certainly well-endowed, there was no denying that.

And then Ronnie hit that sweet spot in his chamber, the one that made him buck and gasp. Taking the cue from his reaction, Ronnie aimed for it, hitting it over and over. The sudden transition from pain to pleasure made Craig's entire body go cold, and hesitantly he rocked back into Ronnie's movements. Ronnie smirked against his neck. Fuck - why had he done that? Because it felt good. As much as he hated it, it had felt  _good_.

"Good boy." Ronnie praised huskily, nibbling on the soft spot on his throat. He let out a half-whine, cheeks flushing. It was starting to feel really, really fucking good. He assumed it was probably because of Ronnie pounding his g-spot repeatedly. Ronnie's hand slid up his thigh to lift one leg, intensifying the feelings inside him ten-fold. His muffled noises of pain had moved into moans of pleasure, pressing against Ronnie's chest. He almost didn't want to stop.

"Tell me how good you feel," Ronnie murmured, stroking his cock. "Scream it, baby."

"R-really good - with you r-ramming my g-spot like that - s-so good.."

His entire body trembled. He was struggling to stay standing; his legs shook under him, threatening to give out. Ronnie only fucked him harder, unrelenting, harsh. And hell - he was in heaven, on fucking god damn cloud nine.

"I'm s-so - cl-close - mnn Ronnie fuck.."

"Good." Ronnie nuzzled his jaw, smirking lightly. "I'm gonna break you. Gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk or sit for a month. Gonna make you my little bitch."

For a little while they didn't talk; the only sounds exchanged were Ronnie's grunts and groans, Craig's moans, and the slap of skin against skin. Craig was now more than happy to give himself up to Ronnie, bending to Ronnie's will. This seemed to please Ronnie. Or at least; the older rubbed his nipples and cock and clit, kissing his neck.

"I'm c-cumming," Craig whimpered. "I can't - hold on I need it please Daddy-"

"Cum for me, baby boy." Ronnie murmured. Craig stiffened and moaned as he reached orgasm; he heard the drip onto the concrete beneath him, his own cum spilling down his legs. Ronnie groaned lowly, tensing, and thrusted in a couple of times before cumming inside him. He whimpered, his eyes rolling back, clenching, his nook walls spasming around Ronnie's cock. He was exhausted; he went limp in Ronnie's arms, eyes closing, panting and shaking.

And then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up in a bed, he was incredibly disoriented. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, to a burning pain in his rear end. Fuck - that meant it hadn't been a dream. So where was he now? Had Ronnie left and a friend brought him to their house? As much as he hated it, he felt a pang in his heart at the thought. What the fuck, he thought to himself, swinging his legs out of bed. You shouldn't be upset your rapist left you behind.

His thoughts were dashed when the door opened and Ronnie stepped in, carrying what Craig assumed was breakfast. Well, it kind of explained why he was still naked. Self-consciously he pulled the sheet around himself and bundled up, watching Ronnie shyly. He didn't feel very scared of Ronnie, he realized; less of the fear between a kidnapper and the person they had kidnapped, more of the nervousness between a superior and his inferior. He.. he wanted to please Ronnie. He kept his gaze down as Ronnie settled on the bed next to him. Ronnie handed him the plate - toast and eggs - and gently tilted his head up. He blushed slightly.

"Don't be scared of me," Ronnie murmured softly. "I won't hurt you again, promise. Eat, and I'll come check on you in a little bit."

As he was eating breakfast, he realized that while his whole body was sore, the side of his neck ached as though he'd been hit with a blunt object. He idly reached up to touch it and found a couple of puncture wounds, and frowned lightly. Well, there was a bathroom attached to the room. He could check when he went in there to clean himself up. After all, he was still a little sticky and dirty and gross. He set the plate and utensils neatly on the desk, always one for organization, and left the blanket on the bed in favor of stepping into the bathroom. He examined himself in the wall mirror and frowned lightly. He looked awful. His hair was a mess, he was pale as all hell.. there were two holes on his neck. It was like he'd been bitten by a vampire or something. He laughed softly to himself as he turned to the shower, finding a fresh pair of pajamas - vampires weren't real, dummy. Still.. what weird fantasies did Ronnie have, to - stab him? - like that while he was asleep? He had to admit it was fucking creepy.

He turned on the hot water and sighed as it soothed his aching muscles. God; he'd just about forgotten how good a hot shower felt after a lot of work. He scrubbed the dried cum and; ew, blood; off of his skin and carefully washed his hair. He definitely felt better when he got out of the shower and dried off, and slipped into clean clothes.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Ronnie sitting on the bed. He settled down as well when Ronnie gestured for him to, blushing lightly. His emotions were all over the place. On one hand he - he liked Ronnie. He couldn't explain why. On the other hand, Ronnie had raped him, kidnapped him. How was he supposed to feel? Did he hate Ronnie for taking him, or appreciate Ronnie for not killing him?

"How about.. neither," Ronnie murmured, shifting closer and nuzzling into his neck. "Let go of all of that.. let's start over. My name's Ronnie. What's yours, cutie?"

Craig flushed. "Um.. Craig."

Ronnie hummed softly, kissing his jaw. "Hm. I like that, it's pretty, like you. So.. how old are you, Craig?"

"I, um, just turned 17 last week."

Slowly, with Ronnie's urging, he slipped into the older's lap. Ronnie kissed up and down his neck, thumbs massaging his thighs. He sighed softly, leaning against Ronnie's chest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Although he would miss his friends.. especially TJ. After a moment Ronnie pulled out his phone and brought up a text to somebody. Craig glanced up, frowning lightly. Ronnie didn't seem to notice; he was typing with one hand, more focused on his phone than on Craig. Craig whined and nudged him to get his attention.

"Who ya texting?" Craig prompted curiously. Ronnie's gaze flicked to him briefly.

"Just a friend," He said mildly. "Ryan. He's out with his boyfriend, I just need him to pick something up for me."

"Oh. Okay." Craig answered softly, and then, "Will I ever get to meet them?"

"Yeah. They live here too." Ronnie chuckled. "And two other dudes. It's me, Ryan, Jacky, Derek, and Ron. And you."

And him.

Suddenly he couldn't tell if the chills he got from that were good or bad. He shifted and pressed a little closer to Ronnie. The thought of meeting four other guys, who were living with them, made him nervous. Were they like Ronnie - bad acting but with good intentions? Good acting but with bad intentions? Both? Neither?

"You're gonna psyche yourself out before they get here," Ronnie teased lightly. "Just relax. They're cool. And even if they try something, I won't let them hurt you. Not that that will happen - they know better than to mess with who I claim."

Craig frowned for a moment, then glanced up at Ronnie. "It's like you can read my mind or something," He said. "Is it my facial expressions or my voice, or what?"

"I thought you'd figured this out already. I'm a vampire, silly boy."

"But.. vampires aren't real." Craig's frown deepened. Ronnie rolled his eyes and showed off what were definitely two sharp canines.

"Not the first person to say that." Ronnie huffed. "I don't expect you to believe me right off the bad, that's okay. But we all are. You'll come to terms with it eventually."

"I.. I'll have to.. think about it." Craig fidgeted slightly. There was a moment of silence before a door downstairs opened; they both looked up.

"Ryan and Jacky must be here." Ronnie said, stretching. "Come on, Craig, come say hi."

Craig got up and followed Ronnie out of the bedroom. The house was fucking massive; no wonder they were able to fit five, now six, people in it. Ronnie led the way downstairs and to the main room. There were now two people sitting on the couch; a taller, dark-haired one, and a slighter, brown-haired one. Automatically Craig shied away, hiding behind Ronnie and peeking out from around him. Ronnie laughed softly.

"A little shy, are we?" The dark-haired man chuckled. "It's fine, we don't bite. Much. By the way, Ron, I did get the meds. We ran into Ash and his group, too. They've got a newbie."

Ronnie moved forward, away from Craig, who huddled back, blushing. He didn't know who was who. Ronnie took a bag from the dark-haired man and checked inside, then nodded.

"Cool, cool. Who is it, did you find out?"

"Yeah, kid named Andy. He was there. He's really young, just recently turned, I think. They were out looking for something for him to practice with."

Ronnie nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but the brown-haired boy cut him off with a soft British accent. "Ronnie, you're being rude. Your kid doesn't even know who we are. You two can talk about the Black Veil kid later."

"Oh, shit." Ronnie smacked his forehead and moved back over to Craig, who attached to his side at once. Ronnie hummed soothingly. "Sorry, baby," Ronnie added gently. Craig just nodded mutely, peeking shyly at the other two.

"I'm Ryan," The dark-haired man greeted gently. "This is my boyfriend, Jacky. You must be Craig, right?"

Craig nodded again. Jacky smiled lightly at him.

"Well, Ronnie seems quite fond of you. He's just a big teddy bear, in the end. He'll take good care of you."

Craig flushed deeper. "Okay," He said softly, shying back even more at the sound of his own voice. Ronnie picked him up with one arm and he wrapped his arms around Ronnie's neck, hiding his face. Ronnie kissed his cheek gently.

"We're gonna go back upstairs. I'll be back down in a little bit, and then I wanna hear about Andy, mostly if he's gonna be a threat."

Ryan nodded, and Ronnie carried Craig back upstairs. Aw, hell, that had been really god damn embarrassing. He wasn't shy, he was never shy - so where had that come from? Ronnie nosed his jaw lightly.

"It's natural to be nervous. Don't worry about it, it's cute."

"It's not cute," Craig protested. "It's awkward and weird."

"Nah, it's cute." Ronnie laughed, laying Craig on the bed and beginning to look through the bag. Craig watched him curiously.

"What is that?"

"Drugs," Ronnie said bluntly, and then, at Craig's shocked look, "I'm kidding. It's sleeping pills. They're for you - you don't wanna be awake when I feed."

"Oh."

Ronnie pulled out a box and tore it open. Craig realized that he was meant to take one now. Did he really want to be asleep for this? What might happen while he was sleeping? The older glanced at him, eyes already rolling.

"I won't hurt you. It's just.. a weird experience, usually, and I think you'd prefer to not have to go through it."

Craig nodded nervously. He really hoped Ronnie wouldn't do anything weird. He didn't expect Ronnie to, but still. He took the little white pill that Ronnie offered and bit his lip before taking it. For a moment he didn't feel anything. Then it hit him like a sack of bricks: he felt slow, lethargic almost. The room spun around him and he whined, leaning into Ronnie's warm chest.

"Sleep," Ronnie said softly. "It's better if you miss this."

So what else could he do but obey?


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up sore - _again_.

For a moment he thought Ronnie _had_ done something weird. Oh, great - drug him and stab him; or something; and - then what? Fuck his unconscious body? Ew. That was more than a little disgusting. Besides, it was also completely unnecessary. Ronnie had fucked him before, when he was awake, and he'd adjusted pretty well in the end. That theory went out the window when he shifted and sat up and found he was still in his clothes, still clean. Upon feeling his neck, however, he found another set of dual puncture wounds; a new set, on the opposite side from the first. Ugh. If he was going to feel like this each time Ronnie "fed", he wasn't sure if he still wanted to go through with it.

He stood up and was faced with a rush of nausea. He groaned, shutting his eyes. Even though he couldn't see it, the room was spinning - he could feel it. He sat back down heavily and put his head in his hands. His entire body trembled. Was this another side effect? If it was, he really didn't want Ronnie to keep feeding. After a moment he managed to stand up without too much of a problem. He drew one of the blankets around himself and shakily stumbled out of the bedroom. He was upstairs; so, naturally, he went down. There was a kitchen in front of the stairs, and the living room to the right, where Ronnie, Ryan, Jacky, and a couple of others Craig hadn't met yet were watching TV. Ronnie noticed his presence first, where he was hiding shyly behind the wall, peeking into the room. The older softened, beckoning him in.

"It's okay. C'mere."

Craig padded in, blushing under the others' stares. He settled in Ronnie's lap with the man's arms around his waist, still tucked up in his blanket. Ronnie nodded to the other two.

"So, that's Derek-" One of them waved. "And Ron." The other nodded. Craig studied the two for a moment and then nodded.

"Now you've met everybody." Ronnie kissed his cheek. "How do you feel?"

Craig shrugged, nuzzling into Ronnie's neck. "Sore," He mumbled. "Not too great."

"I'd imagine not. Feeding twice since last night.."

"Why d'you have to feed so much?" Craig pouted lightly. Ronnie grinned sheepishly.

"Well, the first time it wasn't me. It was Jacky. But," He cut Craig off, "We won't feed off of you for a while now."

"Good," Craig huffed. "I don't know how I have any blood left in my body."

"We tried not to drink too much." Ronnie nosed his neck. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Damn right you are." Craig nudged the older lightly to take the sting out of his words. "So, why am I here? Like, why did you take me back to your house after fucking me in a parking lot at literally midnight?"

Ronnie laughed softly. "'Cause I like you, dummy. I think you're cute."

"And you had to kidnap me, after practically raping me?" Craig rolled his eyes. "I mean, you couldn't have just.. come into the store and been like, here's my number, call me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Ronnie grinned. "I'm an impatient guy, what can I say?"

"Very true." Jacky muttered loudly from the other end of the couch. "That's why you bit me and turned me, remember?"

"Aw, I apologized." Ronnie pouted.

"Yeah, once I turned and nearly fucked up Ryan's face."

"Let's not do that again." Ryan shook his head. "I like my face."

"I didn't have any plans of turning Craig, anyway." Ronnie shrugged, kissing the bite on Craig's neck. "Jacky's new enough, we don't need two young vampires running around here."

Craig fidgeted. He still wasn't sure how much he believed the whole "vampire" thing. He figured - they made a convincing argument. And yet, for all 17 years of his life, he'd been raised against things like that. He'd been raised to be real - to be normal. And none of this was normal, in any meaning of the word.

"I told you earlier. You'll get used to this, I promise." Ronnie hummed softly. Craig ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to."

"Y'don't  _have_ to. It's just.. better for you to."

"So.. what is there to do around here?" He was, admittedly, getting a little bored. He'd never been one for sitting in one place doing little to nothing. Ronnie frowned for a moment, glancing at the others.

"Should I show him?"

"Sure, why not?" Ron shrugged. "We never use it anyway, maybe he can find some pleasure in it."

Pleasure in  _what_? He stood up at Ronnie's gesture, and Ronnie followed suit, leading him down another flight of stairs. Craig expected - well, he didn't know what he expected. A basement, maybe. Cold and gray and dirty. But no; downstairs was perhaps the most beautiful library ever. Ronnie watched his reaction; the grin that bloomed on his features, the way his brown eyes lit up. He was so perfect. After a moment the younger tore his gaze away from the books to glance at Ronnie. He opened his mouth to pose a question, but Ronnie beat him to it.

"When you're around a while, y'know.. you pick up some books." And then, lowering his voice as though telling a secret, "Don't tell anybody, but most of these are books I got from libraries and forgot to return."

Craig giggled softly and mimed zipping his mouth shut. "So.." He said softly, glancing around again. "I can pick any of these I want?"

"Just try to remember to put them back. Not that we'll ever read them, probably, we're pretty busy, but it drives Derek nuts to have anything unorganized."

Craig nodded. "Okay. So I'll see you in, about a week." He grinned. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Make sure you come up for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Craig stayed in the library for a while, just reading anything he could get his hands on. Ronnie had to come downstairs and call him for dinner, and then practically had to pry him out of the seat and carry him upstairs. He stopped whining and squirming when they got to the top, although he still looked mutinous. Ronnie just laughed softly and kissed his cheek and carried him into the living room. He was the only one eating; while Ronnie was upstairs, Ryan explained that while they could eat regular food, and liked it pretty well, they didn't have to if they fed off of someone regularly. Craig realized that meant him. Ryan just laughed and reassured him by telling him that they only had to feed once or twice a month.

When Craig finished eating, Derek offered to put his plate away so that he could go find Ronnie. He hesitated, but Derek was already taking it; so he headed upstairs. He found Ronnie in one of the bedrooms adjusting the sheets and pillows; the older jumped upon realizing that he was there. Ronnie exhaled, brushing hair away and frowning lightly at Craig.

"Fuck, you scared me." Ronnie muttered. "Did you enjoy dinner? I figured you must be getting hungry."

"I was pretty hungry - it was really good! Who's the chef around here?"

Ronnie studied him for a moment, and then, apparently deciding he was serious, said with a flush, "Well, uh, Jacky usually cooks, but, um.. I - I made that."

Craig's eyes brightened, making Ronnie blush even more. He grinned at the man. He - he actually sort of liked making Ronnie flustered. He moved over and settled on the bed. Ronnie grinned sheepishly back. He figured that, well, they weren't hurting him right now - he could at least try to be friendly.

"So," He said softly. "Is this for me? This whole bed thing?"

"If, uh, if you want it to be." Ronnie shrugged. "I think this is a pretty comfy bed, to be honest, but.."

"It's pretty comfy," Craig agreed, laying out and reclining. "I'm comfy. So I get to stay here tonight?"

"And every night, if y'want to."

Craig nodded, getting up again. "Let's go watch TV. I can sleep later, it's only 10."

Ronnie nodded as well and let Craig lead the way out of the room and downstairs. Craig settled down after Ronnie had and laid his head in Ronnie's lap. This was pretty nice. He could, theoretically, get used to it. Ugh - this was fucking with his head. He was getting comfortable.. with his kidnapper and rapist. At least it hadn't been painful the whole way, he supposed. He had eventually felt good. But..

He sighed, closing his eyes. Ronnie began to stroke his hair gently. He didn't know if the other could sense or maybe hear the inner turmoil in his head, but he appreciated the comfort all the same. He liked having people pet his hair. It was soothing, in a way. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Slowly he relaxed. In a sick, twisted way, he trusted Ronnie. He trusted Ronnie not to hurt him or let him get hurt. He shifted slightly to get more comfy.

"You can trust me," Ronnie murmured. "Nothing will ever hurt you again."

"..okay."

An hour later they were watching some cheesy, cliche romance movie that was on TV. It was just the two of them now; it was getting kind of late, and everybody else had dispersed to do various things. He thought he remembered Derek going to feed, but.. eh. He sat up, yawning and stretching, and nuzzled into Ronnie's chest. The clock read 12:04. Ronnie had left one arm looped loosely around Craig's waist; with his free hand he was browsing on his phone. When Craig tried to peek he held it away and laughed softly.

"What're you doing?" Craig prompted curiously.

"You'll see eventually, baby, promise. Be patient." Ronnie chided. Craig pouted at him. He didn't cave, though, and eventually Craig relaxed again. Fine, whatever, he didn't want to know anyway. After a few moments Ronnie nuzzled his jaw.

"Aw, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Yes." Craig pretended to be mad, jutting out his lower lip and folding his arms. Ronnie chuckled lightly and kissed his lips, drawing a soft gasp from the boy. Ronnie smirked at him and pulled back.

"So, I have a question."

Craig glanced up, still a little flushed. "Okay. What?"

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow night." Craig blushed again. A date? He'd never exactly been on a date. And with Ronnie.. but somehow the thought didn't seem too bad. He bit his lip, mulling it over for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"Okay," He said softly.

Ronnie beamed. "You won't be disappointed. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

So at about 6 the next night Ronnie and Craig left the house.

Craig still had no idea where they were going. Ronnie wouldn't tell him - apparently, it was supposed to be a surprise. Well, he thought in disgruntlement, he was definitely going to be surprised. He didn't even have a hint. Ronnie was determined to keep their plan as away from Craig as possible until they got there.

Their first stop was a restaurant. It was kind of Southern-style; there were rocking chairs outside, and a checkerboard. Craig wanted to play, but Ronnie just laughed and told him maybe later. Inside it had a homey feel, a delicious sort of smell, and various things to look at. Ronnie got them a table for two. The table was candlelit and there were old artifacts all over the walls.

"So?" Ronnie prompted, after they'd ordered drinks and food. "Whaddya think? I mean, I know it's not high-class or anything, but-"

"I really like it here." Craig beamed. "It's really nice. And it's a little romantic, even. I didn't know you had it in you."

Ronnie flushed, looking embarrassed. "Well.. I don't usually.." Craig's grin widened as Ronnie began to fidget. "I just mean.. well.. I just thought it'd be cute 'cause I really really like you and I-"

"Ronnie," Craig chided gently, reaching across the table and taking the older's hand; and Ronnie fell silent immediately. "It's okay, really. This is a good place. Stop worrying so much."

"Sorry. I just.. I don't want to fuck this up."

"You won't. I'm sure. Just relax." Craig smiled lightly at him, and got a tentative smile in return. Craig knew Ronnie would be good at this if he could just relax a little. Ronnie had a soft, romantic side, Craig knew; it was just a matter of bringing it out.

After a few minutes of idle chat their food arrived. It was, as Craig had expected, very, very good - he enjoyed it a lot. Ronnie seemed pleased with his decision. The only thing Craig could complain about was that their waitress kept trying to flirt with Ronnie; and Ronnie put a stop to that by leaning over the table and kissing Craig on the lips when she approached one time. Craig could only giggle and blush and mumble that Ronnie was embarrassing him, but in a gentle I-don't-want-you-to-stop kind of way. Ronnie had smirked, kissing the back of his hand, and murmured that he looked so pretty when he was flustered; which only helped to make him more flustered.

After they ate, Ronnie paid and then ushered him out to the car, looking excited. Craig frowned lightly as he settled in the seat. It was a little worrying; what did Ronnie have planned? He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous - knowing Ronnie, it could be anything at all.

Ronnie parked next to a hill. At first, Craig was confused - the sun was setting, so maybe they would watch the sunset? That would be pretty neat. When he got out of the car, though, Ronnie moved over and pulled a cloth out of his coat pocket and asked Craig to turn around. He hesitated, but when Ronnie gave him the puppy eyes he did so, letting Ronnie slip the blindfold on. He had to trust Ronnie, he supposed.

He stuck close to the older, letting Ronnie lead him up the hill. He subconsciously held on to Ronnie's hand; he had no idea he was doing it, either, but Ronnie found it cute. He felt the ground change textures under his shoes; it went from the springy hillside grass to hard and firm. It jolted beneath him; he gasped softly, pressing into Ronnie's side. Ronnie just chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around his waist. He could feel the wind blowing on him. Finally Ronnie undid the blindfold, and he gasped again.

They were in a hot air balloon, several miles above the ground. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky various shades of pink and orange and purple. The wind blew softly, but the balloon stayed steady. Hesitantly Craig approached the edge and peered out, across the landscape. It was so beautiful. Craig had never really been one for flying - but this was different. Ronnie moved up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Good date idea?" The other said hopefully. Craig nodded mutely, still scanning the sky, brown eyes bright. After a moment Craig turned to him, wrapping both arms around his neck.

"The best," The teenager answered softly, standing up on tiptoes to kiss Ronnie gently. Ronnie sighed in relief against his lips. He hadn't really expected this to work, but he was glad that it had.

When they arrived home, Craig led Ronnie upstairs gently by the hand. Ronnie settled on the bed when Craig gestured for him to, and Craig crawled into his lap, nuzzling against him. Ronnie wrapped both arms around the younger's waist and hummed appreciatively.

"I had fun tonight," Craig said softly, tugging on Ronnie's shirt. Ronnie discarded it, and Craig began to trace his tattoos. Ronnie was, admittedly, very well built. Craig exhaled, his eyes closing.

"I'm glad. I wanted you to." Ronnie answered, thumbs rubbing circles on Craig's back. Craig moved up and gently kissed Ronnie's cheek.

"Thank you. For treating me right."

"It's the least I could do." Ronnie turned his head to meet Craig's gaze. Craig was pink in the face. Slowly Ronnie leaned in and kissed him. It was.. different, this time. More intimate somehow. He relaxed into the older male, letting out a shaky sigh when Ronnie's hands trailed down to his ass. He shifted to straddle Ronnie's waist, lips parting when Ronnie's tongue swiped against them.

"You're so beautiful," Ronnie whispered softly, easing Craig's shirt up and off, running his hands over the smooth, pale skin. Craig flushed. Ronnie nibbled on Craig's neck lightly, hands pushing down the waistband of Craig's jeans. Craig shifted to let him slide them off. His fingers traced Craig's curves, down Craig's thighs, making the younger shiver.

For a few moments they sat like that, kissing idly, hands roaming lightly over exposed skin. This was wrong on so many levels; but the longer Craig sat there, the less he cared. Ronnie didn't - wouldn't - do anything unless Craig asked him to. Craig's hands wandered down to the older's jeans and undid them, and Ronnie's hips lifted so that he could shift them - and the boxers underneath - off. He pulled his own panties off and leaned into Ronnie's chest.

"Go on," He said softly. "You can touch me, it's okay."

Ronnie's fingers ran over his spine, brushing his ass, his thighs, before gently beginning to rub his nook. He blushed and whimpered, burying his face in Ronnie's neck. He was incredibly sensitive, especially down there. Ronnie pulled back, but Craig took his wrist and guided his hand back down.

"Are you sure?" Ronnie murmured against his jaw. Craig nodded, shivering.

"J'st.. sensitive, is all," He mumbled back. "I'm okay. Just.. try and go slow."

Ronnie nodded, beginning to rub again. Craig's back arched a little and a soft whine left his mouth. Ronnie didn't stop this time, just crooned softly, kissing his neck.

"It's okay, baby, relax," Ronnie soothed. "Daddy's got you.."

Craig's nook quivered under the older's fingertips. Ronnie eased in a finger, murmuring sweet nothings against Craig's ear. Craig whimpered again, tensing involuntarily.

"Relax," Ronnie repeated softly. "It's okay, baby, I've got you. Relax.."

Craig nodded. It took a moment for him to unclench. Ronnie purred, beginning to work the digit in and out. He shuddered under the other's touch, biting his lip, one hand tangling in Ronnie's dark hair. Ronnie cooed to him, trying to soothe him, easing in a second finger and starting to scissor him. Another noise of pleasure escaped Craig's throat, the younger keening and rocking into Ronnie's touch.

"More," Craig whispered. "More, fuck, please Ronnie.."

Ronnie nuzzled him and withdrew his fingers, shifting and laying Craig down on the bed instead. The older kissed down his neck, chest, stomach and fantasy trail to nose between his thighs and begin to lick his nook. His back arched again, legs sliding over Ronnie's shoulders in a vague attempt to get more friction. Ronnie began to suck, watching Craig's reaction from under his eyelashes. Craig whined and moaned, squirming needily. He was so pretty like this, frantic, desperate. Ronnie loved it - Ronnie loved him.

"Fuck me," Craig panted, pulling on Ronnie's hair. "Fuck me, please, Ronnie, fuck me."

"Okay, baby boy, hold on." Ronnie answered gently, sitting up. He spat in his hand and rubbed it down his length, slicking himself so as not to hurt Craig. Slowly he began to push in, hands finding Craig's hips. Craig shuddered under him, nook tensing and quivering.

"Oh, Ronnie," He breathed, cheeks flushed, head tilted back. "Oh, f-fuck, Ronnie.."

"Does it hurt?" Ronnie murmured, pushing in deeper, Craig's nook parting willingly around his cock. Craig shook his head rapidly, panting, back arching off the bed.

"D-deeper, Ron, fuck.. y-you're so big, I.."

"Relax," Ronnie said softly. "I won't hurt you."

"I know."

The tip of Ronnie's cock pressed against his cervix. If he thought really hard, he could feel the twang of his hymen breaking - but it wasn't anything at all. He took deep breaths, his fingers twisted in the sheets, thin body shaking, breaking out in a light sheen of sweat. Ronnie leaned down and kissed him softly, rubbing his stomach.

"Move," Craig mumbled, propping himself up on one elbow, the other wrapping around Ronnie's shoulders. "I'm okay."

Ronnie began to thrust, slow and even. Craig's entire body trembled, clinging to Ronnie needily. The friction inside him was so damn good; he could barely breathe.

"More," He whimpered. "Harder, Daddy, please.."

Ronnie obliged, picking up the pace. Craig moaned, head tilting back, his hips rocking in time to Ronnie's thrusts. It was so good, he wanted more, which he vocalized rather loudly. Ronnie purred, thrusting harder, faster, deeper. Craig shook and moaned and writhed under the older male, heels pressing into Ronnie's shoulders. It was so wrong, but so right; he didn't know how much longer he could take it, but he didn't care. He didn't ever want it to end.

"You're so good for me, baby," Ronnie murmured, searching for his g-spot. "Taking all of my cock, everything I give you. You're so obedient."

"I - ah-ahh- _ahhh_ -!!" That was it. Ronnie aimed for the sweet spot, stroking Craig's cock gently. "I l- I love you - D-Daddy-!!"

"Do you need to cum?" Ronnie prompted, biting his lip and groaning softly as Craig's nook contracted. Craig nodded, whining, clinging to Ronnie's front.

"W-want you - to c-cum with me," The younger panted. "T-together."

"Together," Ronnie agreed, resting their foreheads together. "I'm close, too, baby, it's okay."

"Hurry, D-Daddy - I don't - kn-know how much longer - m-my pussy is tingling, Daddy.."

"Such a good little slut for me," Ronnie purred, picking Craig up and letting the teenager bounce on his lap. Craig's legs slid down around his waist. "Such a good boy.. Who owns you, baby boy?"

"Y-you do," Craig whimpered into his neck. "Daddy, I'm yours, f-fuck.."

"That's my good boy," Ronnie praised. "Good boy."

Ronnie's hands slid to his ass, gripping it tightly. Craig clung to the man, shaking and half sobbing with ecstasy. Ronnie's cock was fucking huge, he couldn't breathe, he needed to cum so damn badly right now-

"Cum for me, sweetheart. Let go." Ronnie whispered. Craig let out a strangled moan of Ronnie's name as he reached sweet, sweet release, spilling white on both of their stomachs. Ronnie grunted, thrusting a couple of times and then cumming inside. Craig couldn't seem to stop shaking; his nook walls spasmed and tensed around Ronnie's cock.

It took a few minutes for them both to relax. Ronnie pulled out; Craig felt the mixture of their cum slip from his nook onto the sheets. Ronnie nuzzled his neck and picked him up bridal style to carry him into the bathroom. Craig whined softly. He just wanted to go to sleep. They'd spent at least an hour on the air balloon, so it had already been dark by the time they got home, about 10:15; and Craig was used to going to bed at about 11:30. Ronnie crooned softly, sitting him in the bathtub and turning on the water.

"I'll be back in just a second - I'm gonna go throw the sheets in the wash. Okay?"

Craig nodded, leaning back in the tub and letting the cool water soothe his aching body. A yawn passed through his lips; he was so sleepy. After a minute or two Ronnie returned, as promised, and settled in the tub with him. He cuddled up to the older, letting his eyes shut as Ronnie washed him gently. This was perfect, right here: warm, and safe, and being taken care of by his boyfriend. He wasn't sure where, exactly, he had started considering Ronnie his boyfriend at all - but oh well. That was how he felt now.

Ronnie heard and felt Craig fall asleep. His breathing and thoughts evened out, mellow and soft. He hummed softly, nuzzling the teenager. Craig was absolute perfection - no one could ever even compare. He loved the kid, so, so much. And knowing Craig thought of them as being "boyfriends" sent a warm, fuzzy feeling all throughout Ronnie's body. He loved the thought, of being together - being able to call Craig his own.

"I love you, too, baby," He murmured against Craig's neck; Craig murmured in his sleep. "More than you will ever know."


	6. Chapter 6

Craig was woken up by the vibration - and very loud ringtone - of Ronnie's phone.

Next to him in the bed, Ronnie groaned, blindly reaching out for the source of the noise. Upon finding the phone with his fingers, Ronnie swiped across and held it up to his ear.

"'Lo?" He mumbled sleepily, yawning. "Yo, Ryan, what's up?"

Oh - just Ryan, then. Craig relaxed and cuddled back up to Ronnie. The older's free arm wrapped around him, idly rubbing his bare hip. Craig couldn't hear what Ryan was saying, but Ronnie's eyebrows pulled together, and he frowned.

"I dunno, dude.. it might just upset him."

Craig glanced up. Did that mean him? Or somebody else? Ryan had mentioned another group the other day - Ash?

"I dunno if we should do that, perse.. okay, how about this. Arrange a meeting. We'll be there, of course.. if anything went wrong we'd be there. I think that'll make both parties happier in the long run. Although, I dunno, everything is going so smoothly right now - would it really be smart to do something like this so soon?.. yeah, yeah, I get it. I guess we'll see.. I don't know, I don't want him to make a rash decision.. let's do it your way, actually. I really don't want any.. yeah, I get it. Just.. make sure it's done quickly, and for the love of God don't get caught."

Craig sat up as Ronnie hung up with a slightly irritated sigh. Ronnie ran a hand through his hair, sitting up as well and giving Craig a quick kiss. Craig hummed softly.

"So what's up?"

"I don't know yet," Ronnie huffed. "Ryan is being vague, as always. We'll have to see."

Craig frowned lightly but didn't speak for a moment. Finally he said, "I've been thinking.. will I ever get to meet other vampires? Other than you guys?"

Ronnie looked down and met his gaze. The older sighed softly, cupping his face. "I don't know, baby," Ronnie murmured. "Other vampires can be.. volatile. If you do, it won't be for a while yet."

Craig nodded. What did that mean - volatile? Did they not have the self control Ronnie and the guys did? Or maybe they didn't like other vampires and would hurt their - well, their pets? Craig had faced that part of his life. No matter how much the guys told him that he was one of them now, he knew that impulsively, subconsciously, he was still a "pet". And he had come to terms with that. He accepted it. He didn't mind - because they never treated him like one. He was somewhere between a friend and a pet. And he could handle that.

Ronnie was still deep in thought. His fingers had stopped moving on Craig's skin and he was frowning blankly at his phone. After a moment Craig nudged him gently, sliding out of bed, and he started.

"Come on," Craig coaxed softly, taking Ronnie's hand. "Let's get a shower and breakfast, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ronnie agreed, seemingly breaking out of his trance and standing up to follow Craig into the bathroom. Craig beamed, leading the way into the tiled bathroom. Of all of them, Ronnie definitely favored Craig; the boy could get away with just about anything he wanted to.

They never had to fight over the shower temperature, although Ronnie often teased Craig about jumping back from the cold water at first. He couldn't help it - he liked hot showers, damn it. He only liked cold air because he could cuddle and drink hot chocolate. After their shower, they dried off and dressed. Craig decided it was going to be a lazy day and threw on a t-shirt of Ronnie's, and a clean pair of the older's boxers. He also grabbed his blanket on the way downstairs. Even though it was getting to be mid-March, it was still cold as hell.

Ronnie had already come down and had started making breakfast. It was about 8:30; he had no clue why the hell Ryan was awake at this point, much less out on the town. Oh well - it was none of his concern. He wrapped up in the blanket and settled on the couch with a huff of pain. His rear end ached like a bitch. From the kitchen Ronnie gave him an apolgetic grin.

"Sorry, love."

"I better get an extra piece of bacon." Craig pouted. Ronnie just laughed and agreed.

"You must be hungry this morning, huh?"

"Of fuckin' course I am. Having sex with your significantly stronger boyfriend makes a person hungry as fuck. And sore, too."

"Well, I'll make it up to you somehow."

Although they both knew Ronnie's breakfast would make it up. Everybody in the house loved Ronnie's cooking, although the older insisted he wasn't that great. And, of course, true to the statement, as soon as the bacon touched Craig's tongue Ronnie was forgiven and he melted into Ronnie's side, mumbling how fucking amazing it was. Ronnie just smirked and kissed his cheek and told him to finish breakfast. Which - he did without protest.

He spent most of the day in the library. This time he read up on vampire lore; they had a lot of books like that. He thought it was funny, kind of ironic, but that didn't stop him. He was curious about what Ronnie had meant. When Ryan had talked about the other vampires, they didn't seem like a threat, if they could even have a conversation without killing each other..

"You aren't going to find anything like that in here."

Craig jumped. Jacky was leaning on one of the bookshelves. After a moment he frowned and set the book back on the shelf.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Most of these books are human written. Unfortunately, we can't just give our secrets away all the time, so they're very uninformed." Jacky shrugged idly, moving over and sitting at the table beside him. "Vampire relations are very complicated, see. I'm not too entirely sure of it all myself. There's always tension, though; always a threat. What if one clan oversteps their boundaries? It's a lot of waiting and watching. Some clans tend to be closer than others; for instance, ours and Black Veil Brides - that's Ash's clan - we're all pretty close. There's always danger, but we can usually count on each other. We're all friends. Someone like.. oh, I don't know.. Hollywood Undead, though, Ronnie despises them. They try to take our territory all the time - assholes. It's a weird, complicated cycle that you'll come to learn someday."

"Why not now?" Craig frowned at the Brit.

"Because you're human. Ronnie's not ready to turn you just yet."

Craig bit his lip. They kept saying that. But.. he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to turn at all. He didn't like the thought, of not being human. Jacky softened slightly.

"That's why he's waiting. He's going to let you grow up first. You're young - you have so much left. He cares a lot about your opinion.. he's going to try and let you decide when you turn instead of forcing you."

"But you were young when he turned you, weren't you?" Craig couldn't stop himself in time to not ask. He flushed.

"I was," Jacky admitted, shrugging. "But I was also an accident. I was supposed to have died. But while he was drinking, he accidentally injected some of his venom, and I turned." And then, catching the look on Craig's face, he added, "But you don't have to worry about that. He's much more careful now. He doesn't want to turn you - he didn't want to turn me either, but the difference is he doesn't want to kill you. He really, really likes you."

Jacky ruffled his hair, standing up. He frowned at the table for a moment before turning around on the bench.

"Thank you," He called after Jacky's form. "For talking to me."

Jacky glanced back and smiled lightly at him before ascending the stairs. Craig sat there for a while, simply thinking, until Ronnie called him up to dinner. It was as he was getting up, as he was crossing the library, that he thought about the fact that he had absolutely no idea who Ronnie was as a person. He didn't know much about Ronnie at all. In fact, he had no idea that he had stopped in the very middle of the room, still in mid-step, until Ronnie called down, "Are you coming?"

He shook himself out of his daze and called back, "Yeah." And yet the question persisted in his head: who was Ronnie, really?


	7. Chapter 7

He was a little subdued at dinner. This obviously concerned Ronnie, as the older kept fidgeting and asking if he was okay. Craig always answered with "yeah." He didn't let his mind wander to questioning Ronnie; he didn't want to upset the man. Finally he got up earlier than usual to go to bed. His thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour as he changed into his bed clothes. He wanted to talk to Ronnie, but at the same time, he didn't. What was he supposed to ask? Hey, are you still a dangerous bloodthirsty monster, or did that quit when I got here? That just seemed.. rude.

"Craig."

Ronnie's voice made him jump. He glanced over, moving to sit on the bed. Ronnie came with him, settling close, but not as close as usual. Craig felt guilty; he hadn't meant to push his boyfriend away. He never wanted to do that.

"Craig," Ronnie repeated, biting his lip for a moment before continuing, "I know you're thinking about something. But - you won't let me in. What are you thinking about?"

Craig hesitated. Should he tell Ronnie or not? He didn't know anymore. He felt small; insignificant. He felt like if he made one wrong move, said one wrong thing, everything he'd worked so hard to get would crumble away under his feet.

"I want you to trust me, Craig." Ronnie's voice was quiet. Craig could hear the trembling undertone, though. "I want us to be open. I don't want you to hide things from me - and I don't want to hide things from you."

"Jacky talked to me today." He blurted out, glancing away. Ronnie shifted closer and nuzzled his neck.

"About what?"

"About.. vampire stuff." Craig shrugged, leaning into Ronnie's chest. "He told me about how you guys are like, always uneasy or whatever. And, um.. he told me about how he turned."

"Oh." Ronnie exhaled and shifted a little. "Craig, I.. what happened to him.. that was a mistake. I wasn't thinking. I'm not proud of it. If - if you're worried about it happening to you-"

"I'm not," Craig shook his head, glancing down at his hands, "I just.. I realized, I don't.. I don't know anything about you, Ronnie. I mean, besides what you've shown me here."

"Which is..?"

"That you are a funny, sweet, loving guy who just needs a calmer other half. Who is me, by the way."

Ronnie snorted, kissing his temple. "I'm not going to disagree. I certainly have gotten used to having you around to help me. But.. I don't want you to think bad of me for that. I don't want you to think I got a kick out of it. But I also don't want you to think that I regret it. Jacky is a valuable asset. It's just.. I wasn't thinking, then. I was impulsive. I thought I was top dog, and I could do whatever I wanted, even though I wasn't, and I couldn't."

Craig nodded. He could tell Ronnie genuinely felt bad about what happened; and he got the impression Ronnie had more smarts than that now. Gently he nuzzled Ronnie's neck.

"So, I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"My story, huh?" Ronnie nudged him gently and grinned at him. "Aren't you a bit old for bedtime stories?"

"Oh, hush." Craig pouted lightly. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Ronnie agreed, smile fading. "Unfortunately, I get the feeling neither of our tales is something for before bed. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?"

Craig whined softly, tugging on his t-shirt. "Pleaaase?"

"No, baby." Ronnie chuckled, kissing his jaw and rocking him softly. "You need to sleep."

"'m not sleepy." He pouted, stifling a yawn. Ronnie grinned slightly, rubbing his back.

"Yes you are, baby boy. Come on, it's okay. Sleep.."

"Nn.." Craig shifted a little, yawning. He was incredibly tired; all of his thinking had left his brain fried. But he wanted to stay up, he liked staying up late. He couldn't help the fact that his eyes were starting to close, though, and he snuggled into Ronnie, exhaling contentedly. Ronnie hummed softly to him, bouncing him lightly on one leg. He was so sleepy..

* * *

He wasn't aware of falling asleep. The next thing he knew was that he was laying out in bed, the sheets up around his shoulders, and the lights were off. Oh - and he really, really had to piss.

He slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He did his business and made to go back to bed before realizing Ronnie wasn't in the room at all. That was odd; Ronnie was usually at least in the room, writing songs or something. He frowned lightly. He liked having Ronnie in the room while he slept. He felt.. safer.

So, concerned with the well-being of his boyfriend, he pulled open the door and went downstairs.

"Man, fuck you," He heard a familiar voice spit. "Wherever you're keeping him-"

"You mean Craig?" Ronnie sneered back. "He's sleeping. Pretty peacefully, too. If you think we're hurting him, you're gonna be sorely disappointed."

"How can you not be? You fucking kidnapped him!"

Craig stopped at the top of the staircase. TJ was tied up, glaring up at Ronnie from the floor. He could see his best friend bristling at his boyfriend and felt his heart twist. Who's side was he supposed to pick, then?

"Yeah, and?" He could almost see Ronnie's eye-roll. "He's fucking happy, at least. Most people would fucking, chain him up in their basement or something. But we're not about that. That's why you are up here."

"Oh, right, you're such pieces of shit you'll torture him wherever you feel like it."

"You little-"

"Ronnie," Craig called softly. He knew Ronnie had a temper, and TJ was pressing every single one of the man's buttons. Ronnie paused and both of them looked over at him.

"Craig," Ronnie answered, biting his lip. "Hey."

"What're you doing?"

Ronnie hesitated. "This was Ryan's idea," He said finally. "From yesterday morning."

"To bring TJ here."

"Yeah."

Craig descended the steps uncertainly. Ronnie moved over to him; and TJ growled.

"Don't touch him you fu-"

"TJ," Craig warned quietly. He stood up on his toes and slid his arms around Ronnie's neck gently. Ronnie exhaled, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Were you going to hide this from me?" He murmured, leaning back slightly to meet the older's gaze. Ronnie shook his head.

"I told you, I don't want to hide things from you, not ever. We were going to tell you in the morning. He's only just gotten here. It was earlier than I expected, honestly."

"Ronnie," Craig sighed softly. "Why? Why kidnap him?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy." Ronnie leaned their foreheads together. "The only complaint you have here is that you miss your friends. You think about it all the time. I wanted to make you happy without risking everything."

"I was already happy," He murmured, giving the other an eskimo kiss. "This wasn't really necessary."

"I'm sorry." Ronnie kissed him gently, and he ran his fingers through Ronnie's dark hair. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Craig buried his face in Ronnie's chest. "I don't know, Ronnie, what can we even do now? We can't let him go but I don't want to trap him here. I don't know.."

"If we let him go we have to move. I don't know where.. out of state, probably."

"I know," Craig whispered miserably. "I know."

"Hey, don't look so down, sweetheart." Ronnie nuzzled him. "Why don't you sleep on it. You'll feel much better in the morning once you've gotten some rest. I can ask Jacky to stay in here for a while."

The Brit was already leaning in the doorway. Craig got the feeling they'd had some sort of mental communication. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay," He murmured. "Carry me?"

"Of course."

Ronnie picked him up bridal style and he sighed, nuzzling into the older male. He could see the expression of mixed shock and hurt on TJ's face and felt guilty that he was - sort of.. betraying his best friend. But he'd come to love Ronnie. He couldn't just drop everything.

"Think about it tomorrow," Ronnie chided without venom, carrying him into their room and laying him on the bed. "We have plenty of time to decide, baby. For now, you need sleep."

Craig nodded, nuzzling into Ronnie's chest. Ronnie's arms looped gently around him. He was still confused on how to feel - what to do. He was confused and - he would admit it - scared of what would happen.

It took him a very, very long time to get to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke, his first destination was the bathroom - again.

Ronnie was awake by the time he came out. The older frowned lightly at him when he crawled back into bed and curled up into Ronnie's side. Ronnie rubbed his back gently.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ronnie murmured, nuzzling his neck. "You seem to be in and out of the bathroom.. you don't look so good."

"I guess. I don't feel too hot, but it's probably nothing."

"Aw, sweetheart.." Ronnie kissed up and down his neck, in the way that they both knew would put him to sleep. "Let's let today be a lazy day, huh?"

"We can't, Ronnie," Craig mumbled, exhaling and reluctantly sitting up. His head hurt, and he felt a bit dizzy, but it wasn't too bad - he'd experienced worse. Most likely it was just a cold that happened at a bad time. He slid out of bed and huffed softly.

"Maybe that's not a good idea." Ronnie sat up, frowning, as he moved over to the door. "Life can wait, baby."

"We need to talk about what to do with TJ now. I'll be fine."

Ronnie got up and followed him out of the room, still trying to convince him to go lay down. When they got downstairs, it was to find TJ settled on the couch, gagged and bound and looking disgruntled, with Derek in the doorway opposite.

"Please, Craig, this can wait," Ronnie whined, wrapping both arms around his waist to stop him from going forward. "It could get worse if you push yourself."

"I promise, Ronnie, it's nothing." Craig glanced up, eyebrows raising. "I'm gonna be fine. You'll see. I know you're worried, and if it gets worse you can say 'I told you so'."

"I don't wanna say 'I told you so'." Ronnie pouted. "I want you to be okay."

"I am, Ron." Craig stood up on his toes and pecked Ronnie's lips. Ronnie sighed. "So, where's the rest of the guys?" He added to Derek.

"Jacky's having breakfast, Ryan's gone shopping, and I think Ron's in the library."

"See, Ryan's not even here. You still have time to sleep some more-"

"Ronnie," Craig chided lightly, without venom. He smiled lightly at his boyfriend. Ronnie was cute when he was concerned. "I'm okay. Besides, isn't that Ryan's car pulling up?"

"Ughh." Ronnie pouted. "At least sit on the couch?"

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Okay. C'mon, then, Mr. Man."

Ronnie chuckled softly, following him over to the other couch, besides the one TJ was laying on. He curled up against Ronnie's chest and heard the front door open as Ronnie's arms slid around him. After much rustling of bags Ryan entered the room, stretching, and settled next to the two.

"You're up early," He commented lightly, smirking. Ronnie smacked his arm gently.

"Yeah. We need to talk. Derek, you don't wanna go get Jacky and Ron, do you?"

Derek just rolled his eyes, although grinned affectionately and headed into the kitchen. Craig watched him go curiously.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Nah." Ronnie shrugged. "The only one who can really get him to say more than one or two sentences is his girlfriend, and that's-"

"When he's getting laid," Ryan interjected. Ronnie snorted.

"Not - well, maybe. I don't know anything about his sex life."

"Not like everybody knows about yours."

Craig flushed. He knew he could get loud, but hearing it confirmed was.. embarrassing. Ronnie just smacked Ryan again.

"Whatever, at least I can get any. You've gotten laid, what, once since you turned?"

"I could, if I wanted to. But you know Jacky, he's kind of.. distant. And I'm not a player."

"I know. You're a good boyfriend."

"Damn straight." Ryan grinned cockily as the other three returned and found various places to settle. Ronnie shifted slightly to get more comfortable. Craig was starting to feel a bit queasy, but he wasn't in any immediate danger of throwing up on everybody.

"So.. the question is now.. what do we do with him?" Ronnie prompted, reclining and subtly bringing Craig with him. Craig snorted, rolling his eyes and relaxing into the other.

"He's already told you the options, I suppose, then?" Jacky asked, glancing at Craig, who nodded. He knew what they were. Keep TJ and risk making him miserable.. or let him go and have to move. Ronnie's fingers twined with his own.

"We have houses in various places," Ronnie said softly. "We wouldn't have to go house hunting. But-"

"Everything I know is here." Craig sighed. "I dunno."

"I think we should give keeping him a try. Keep him under watch, of course, but untie him. Let him see for himself that it's not horrible here." Derek suggested, shrugging. Craig bit his lip, frowning thoughtfully.

"That.. that might work," He said slowly. "I definitely don't favor keeping him tied up. It ain't right."

"Ain't?" Ronnie repeated, chuckling softly as Craig blushed. "You're so cute, Craig. But, I dunno, I'd be down for that, as long as we're ready to go if he manages to get out."

Ryan nodded; Ron frowned.

"How would we watch him? Take shifts, or..?"

"I guess." Ronnie frowned. "I dunno, we usually spread out pretty well during the day. There's usually someone in most rooms with exits. We could see how that rolls. And like I said, we'd have to be prepared to leave anyway, just in case."

Ron nodded, looking satisfied. Jacky glanced over at Ronnie and then away again before shrugging.

"I think it's worth a shot."

Ronnie nodded, glancing around. "So, all in agreement?"

There was a murmur of assent. Slowly everybody began to disperse from the room. Craig stretched and stood up; but it was as though all the blood rushed to his head. He swayed a little. Ronnie frowned, standing up and steadying him.

"You alright, man?" Ryan asked, frowning up at him. He nodded, leaning into Ronnie.

"Let's go upstairs," He mumbled. Ronnie nodded, picking him up without needing to be told to. He rested his head on Ronnie's chest as Ronnie carried him upstairs to their room. He pointed to the bathroom, and though Ronnie frowned at the gesture, carried him to it anyway. He settled in front of the toilet, shivering lightly. He wasn't sure if he was actually going to vomit but he would rather be safe than sorry.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ronnie murmured, sitting down and rubbing his shoulders. "This is the third time since 4 this morning, and it's only 9."

"Well, this is the first time I've felt like throwing up. I don't even know if there's really even anything in my body _to_ throw up.."

"Well, once you feel better, I'll make you lunch, and we'll see from there. Sound good?"

"Mhm."

Craig sighed softly. He loved Ronnie, he did, so much. He wished that their beginning could have been different, but, well - too late for that now.

"I love you," Ronnie murmured into his shoulder, arms wrapping around him, rubbing his stomach instead. "I love you a lot."

Craig exhaled, leaning into Ronnie's chest. "I love you too," He breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Craig was up and down periodically throughout the night. It seemed like every couple of hours he had to get up to go to the bathroom. He couldn't help it. He felt bad about it, though; he knew he was disturbing Ronnie, no matter how much the older insisted it was nothing.

They were both yawning and sleepy when they finally came downstairs. Breakfast was already made; Jacky's doing, most likely. The Brit was always concerned for them. Craig curled up against Ronnie's side while they ate, both of them unusually silent, interlaced with yawns.

"If this doesn't clear up, I'm gonna have to start sleeping on the couch so you can sleep, Ronnie," Craig mumbled finally, followed by a yawn. "I just don't get it."

"If anything, I should be the one on the couch, babe." Ronnie nuzzled him. "Whatever this is, though.. I hope it gets better. We both need rest."

"At least I'm not throwing up anymore." Craig stretched out across Ronnie's lap. "That's a plus, I think."

"True." Ronnie stroked his hair gently. "That was worrying. I don't think there's anything we can really do, though, so I suppose it'll just have to work itself out."

Craig nodded. He'd only thrown up once, so he supposed that was a good sign. It meant he wasn't too sick. Still.. he wondered what it was. Maybe it was just a stomach bug. Hopefully that was all it was.

Even though he would have liked to spend the day in the library, the exhaustion from lack of sleep and the fact that he was still getting up once an hour made it difficult. If he wasn't in the bathroom he was crashed on the couch, asleep. Eventually Ronnie had to carry him up to bed, about midnight. He'd managed to get so deeply asleep that he wasn't waking up any time soon; so Ronnie figured he might as well be comfortable. After all, Ronnie knew just how uncomfortable sleeping on a couch could be.

Craig woke up about 2 in the morning. Ronnie was just about to go to bed; he was in his pajama pants already. Craig sat up, grimacing a little.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wish I hadn't slept so hard," Craig yawned, running a hand through his messy hair, "I feel full as hell. Bathroom."

He made to stand, but as soon as he was upright there was a jolt in his lower abdomen and he winced, collapsing back on the bed. Ronnie moved over, brown eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Craig bit his lip. He didn't want to admit how badly that had hurt; he knew it would worry the older male. Ronnie scanned his face, frowning. "Could I, uh.. get a little help?" He added, flushing a little. Ronnie nodded, and once more he stood, leaning on Ronnie. Fuck; it hurt so god damn badly. His legs gave way and his knees hit the floor, and he curled up, holding his stomach. It felt like something was trying to break out from the inside with a dull knife.

"Craig? Hey-"

Ronnie crouched next to him, wrapping an arm around him. He couldn't stop shaking. He pressed into Ronnie. It hurt - tears started welling up in his eyes before he could stop them.

"It hurts," He choked out. "Hurts so bad - fuck Ronnie oh God-"

Ronnie picked him up bridal style and carried him downstairs and out of the house. He clung to Ronnie's t-shirt. He was actually starting to cry; he squirmed, half-sobbing with pain. Ronnie crooned soft, soothing words to him, laying him in the backseat of the car. The vampire moved up to the driver's side and got in. He could text or call the other guys later - once he got Craig to the ER.

All Ronnie could hear, as he pulled out of the driveway and took off, was Craig's soft whimpers and sobs from the backseat. Fuck - he should have done something. He didn't know what, exactly, but he hated seeing Craig in pain like this. He sort of wanted to beat himself up, but he also sort of wanted to hate the world for doing this to the kid. Craig didn't deserve it.. if anything, he did..

Getting into the ER, watching them take Craig away, was possibly the hardest thing Ronnie had ever done in his life. It took ten minutes for him to remember to call back home to tell them what was happening. His fingers shook when he dialed, and when it rang he wasn't sure if he would even be able to speak.

"Hullo?" Jacky's sleepy British voice was the first one to answer. He took a deep breath.

"Jacks, it's Ronnie."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I, uh.. fuck, um, I had to bring Craig down to the ER. He can't stand, something with his stomach. Just.."

"Is he okay?" He heard the switch in the other's voice, from sleepy confusion to concern in a moment.

"I dunno. They took him away, they're still doing stuff. I just - I don't - I don't know what to do now."

"We'll be down in a few minutes, okay? Just sit tight, I guess.."

Ronnie nodded, even though he knew Jacky couldn't see him. "Okay," He mumbled. "I - try to hurry."

"Okay. See you in a minute."

"'Kay."

Jacky hung up first. For a little while Ronnie could only sit there with his head in his hands, wondering what was happening to his boyfriend. Fuck - if something happened to Craig.. he didn't know what he'd do without the kid. He'd gotten used to Craig's snarky yet happy-go-lucky personality.

It took about ten minutes for Jacky and the others to arrive. Jacky was the first to move over, rubbing his back gently. He realized that he was shaking, a combination of fear and that he hadn't fed for a while. He couldn't leave now, though - what if something happened and he just happened to not be there?

Derek seemed to pick up on his thoughts, because the guitarist nudged him gently. "Hey man - you need to feed. Come on, it'll only take a minute. You'll feel better."

Ronnie frowned, reluctantly getting up. He glanced down the hallway they'd taken Craig down. Jacky followed his gaze.

"I'll let you know if anything happens." The Brit promised, looking back at him. He bit his lip and nodded. He followed Derek out of the hospital, looking back every once in a while. He was so distracted there was no way in hell he would be able to get anyone, so Derek ended up knocking out someone for him. He drank as much as he could stand and simply left the woman there, taking the lead this time back into the hospital.

The doctor was coming down the hall when they entered. He huffed with impatience, silently asking what was going on. The doctor gestured for him to sit down, and he did so, his fingers tapping the chair.

"Well, it wasn't anything life-threatening. We had to give him some heavy painkillers, so he's sleeping right now, but he'll be fine when he wakes up. He needs to relax more; it's making it worse. So-"

"Sorry," Ronnie interrupted - although, per the usual, he didn't sound very sorry. "But what exactly is it? You said he's not dying, but..?"

The doctor looked surprised. "You aren't aware?"

"No, I'm-" Ronnie took a deep breath to keep from swearing. "No."

"Well, Mr. Radke - he's pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm v sorry this took so long!! i just got done with the first week of school and i've already been assigned 3 projects. :c so i've barely had time to work on this,, i'm not gonna give it up but updates might be kind of sporadic, jsyk

"I'm sorry?"

"I expected you would know. After all, he must have been showing outward signs the past day or two? Nausea, fatigue, bathroom problems?"

"I - I guess - yeah. But I don't understand, I thought it took shit like that weeks to show up. We only - er - had sex - for the first time, like, four days ago." Ronnie shifted uncomfortably at the memory, shoving it back in his mind. That wasn't important right now.

"Well, in same species pregnancies, it usually does. However, this is a rare case - with one partner being human, and the other not. Everything will progress quicker for him - from the symptoms, to the time of the actual birth."

"S-so - so when is he due?"

"In late October, probably around Halloween."

Ronnie nodded, biting his lip. He needed to see Craig now - just to make sure, physically  _see_ , that Craig was okay. "When can we see him?"

"Now, if you'd like. Like I said, he's asleep, but-"

"I don't care." Ronnie stood up. He was shaking a little - why was he shaking? The doc had already said Craig wasn't going to die. But.. The doctor, though, seemed to understand, and nodded, starting down the hall.

"We'll wait here. We probably shouldn't crowd the room." Jacky murmured, nudging his friend after the doctor. Ronnie nodded slightly and began to follow the doctor. God - what had he done? He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right in here," The doctor nodded him in and shut the door when Ronnie entered. The younger male was laying on his stomach, breathing slow and even, eyes closed. His hair was a mess. With a slightly sad smile Ronnie brushed it from his face and settled in the chair next to him, taking his hand.

"Oh, Craig," Ronnie murmured, thumb rubbing the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry."

Craig shifted a little in his sleep, sighing softly. He was so young - too young to do this. Ronnie was aware that it would be very, very difficult on the poor kid. And honestly? He hated it. He didn't want Craig to go through it.

After a moment Craig began to stir. A small yawn escaped his mouth; his brown eyes cracked open, just a little, just enough to peek sleepily at Ronnie. It was so familiar Ronnie couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Wh't's so funny?" Craig mumbled, pouting. Ronnie grinned.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you're sleepy."

"Mm.. if you say so."

"So.. how do you feel?" Ronnie prompted lightly, grin fading. Craig shifted a little and yawned.

"Better. They gave me somethin'."

Ronnie nodded. "Did they tell you what was wrong?"

"No. Just that I needed to rest."

"Well, they're not wrong." Ronnie gently kissed his forehead. "You need to go back to sleep. It's late, anyway. We can talk in the morning."

"'re you gonna stay?"

"If you want me to. The rest of the guys are here, too, if you wanna see 'em or anything like that."

"Yeah. Tell them to come here."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Ronnie got up and moved out of the room, back to the lobby. The other guys looked up expectantly. He nodded back towards Craig's room.

"He's awake. He wants to see you guys, too."

Ryan beamed; as they got up they murmured excitedly amongst themselves. Ronnie reflected on how close they had all gotten within their twisted little family as he followed the other four guys back down the hall. In a matter of a few short days they'd all gotten used to one another's presence. And Craig - Craig was what brought them all together.

The guys went in one by one - Ryan, Jacky, Derek, Ron. They each came back out again with an expression of immense relief. Jacky reassured Ronnie, on the way out, that they would keep an eye on the house - and their other "guest" - until Craig could come home, and then suddenly Ronnie was alone with Craig again. Craig was a little more awake now, but even though he wasn't sleepy anymore, it was obvious he was still exhausted.

For a little while they simply talked. There was a TV in the room that Craig had Ronnie flip on, not that either of them paid much attention to it. After about an hour Craig started to yawn again. Ronnie took it as a good sign - he wasn't in so much pain he couldn't sleep.

Craig whined protest when Ronnie got up and turned off the TV and then the lights. He wasn't sleepy, he would swear it up and down. Ronnie just laughed softly, sliding into bed and wrapping both arms around him. He sighed, nuzzling into Ronnie's chest.

"The doctors aren't gonna like this," He mumbled, eyes closing. Ronnie nuzzled his neck.

"Fuck the doctors. I'm not leaving you."

Craig yawned again, relaxing in Ronnie's arms. He felt safe with Ronnie; protected. "I love you," He murmured sleepily. Ronnie hummed.

"I love you too, babydoll. Now sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Ronnie's heartbeat was soothing. He wasn't sleepy, but he was dead tired; the sound was beginning to lull him to sleep. Ronnie started to rub his back, murmuring sweet nothings against his ear. His grip on reality loosened, and once more he faded into a hazy, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is literally burying me. rip ash 2k15

His eyelashes fluttered open. Sunlight was filtering in through the blinds, and Ronnie was asleep next to him. For a moment he reveled in the simplicity of the world. In most lives, if multiple lives existed, this might be.. normal. To some degree. Waking up next to Ronnie in bed in the morning, simply being able to relax and sleep comfortably with his boyfriend. He exhaled and shifted closer to the older, nuzzling into Ronnie's tattooed neck. Ronnie wrapped an arm lazily around his waist.

"G'morning," Ronnie murmured without opening his eyes. Craig made a soft noise of assent in response. Neither of them were really "waking up" kind of people.

"We should get up," Craig mumbled half-heartedly. Ronnie grunted.

"Nah."

Craig yawned, stretching out and finally sitting up. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were bleary with sleep. Ronnie sat up as well and flattened his hair for him, quickly kissing his lips. He crawled into Ronnie's lap, rubbing his eyes. Ronnie nuzzled his neck, blindly reaching for the TV remote and flipping it on. Just news - nothing too interesting. Not a word, not even a whisper about Craig. Craig was torn between happiness and sadness.

"So, Mr. Man," Craig said finally, sitting back and frowning at Ronnie. "It's about time I got some answers. What exactly is wrong with me?"

"Craig.." Ronnie exhaled, shifting a little. "Look, just.. I'm sorry. I never really meant to-"

"Ronnie, spit it out already." Craig nudged Ronnie to take the sting out of his words. The older sighed.

"According to the doc.. you're pregnant."

Craig's frown deepened. "I'm sorry?"

"I kinda sorta.. accidentally knocked you up. I guess."

"Wait, wait, wait. That doesn't make any sense. You only fucked me-" Ronnie winced. "-for the first time, like, a few days ago, less than a week! That's not how pregnancy works, the hormones-"

"I know, doll," Ronnie soothed. "I said the same thing. When he comes in to check on you maybe he can explain a little better. All he told me was that it had something to do with the fact that you're human and I'm not."

"Ronnie-" Craig hesitated. A thought occured to him. "Ronnie, if I am pregnant - and until they prove it I'm not entirely convinced - but you guys won't be able to feed from me."

"I know. But that's implying you keep it."

"What?" Craig turned a quizzical glance up at the other. Ronnie shrugged.

"Well, it's just.. I mean, it's like you just said, we've been together less than a week. This is moving so fast. If you don't want to - I just mean.. y'know. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Okay?"

"I know." Craig twined their fingers and sighed. "On the other hand I _don't_ know. I don't know what to do now."

"It's up to you." Ronnie nuzzled his neck. "Whether you do or don't is fine. I want you to be happy, that's all."

Craig nodded, biting his lip. He was going to wait for the doctor before he decided. He didn't have to wait long; it was only a moment or two before the doctor entered. They got a look of disapproval that he got the feeling was about Ronnie laying in bed with him. Ronnie seemed to feel the same, because his grip around Craig's waist tightened.

"So, Mr. Mabbitt.." The doctor handed him a picture; he studied it, frowning lightly. "It's definitely difficult to see so early on, but if you'll glance here-" The doctor pointed his pen to a slight bump in the otherwise perfectly curved wall, which Craig assumed was his own womb. "-you'll notice where the cells have entered your womb and begun to grow. Now, normally, this wouldn't occur until a week or two after conception. However, your.. circumstances.. seem to have upset this flow and sped it along."

Craig nodded mutely, still scanning the picture. A child. Ronnie's child. Ronnie nosed his jaw gently, soothingly.

"So now," The doctor continued; Craig finally broke his trance to glance up. "The real question is.. what do you want to do?"

And honestly?

Craig didn't know anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably p short, whoops, party scene will be next chap i promise

A couple of months later was Craig's 18th birthday.

He played it cool when he got up. He wanted to see what his boys would do. When he arrived at the top of the staircase and peeked down, it was to find Ronnie, Ryan, and Jacky sitting on the couches, Jacky asleep in Ryan's lap. Ronnie looked up as he came down the stairs.

"Hey," Craig greeted casually. Ronnie beckoned him over. None of them were surprised by anything that came out of his mouth; he'd decided to keep the baby, and he'd been having a lot of mood swings in the past month or so. They were used to all kinds of greetings in the morning, from grumpiness to sadness to cheerfulness.

"Hey, babe," Ronnie answered when he sat down, rubbing his slightly rounded belly. He waited patiently for Ronnie to at least say happy birthday; however, when Ronnie simply kept watching TV, he frowned lightly, nudging his boyfriend.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Is there.. something you might want to tell me?"

"About what?" Ronnie glanced down. Craig fidgeted a little. Ronnie hadn't  _forgotten_ , had he?

"I dunno, something important, maybe.."

"I don't think I did.. hey, guys," Ronnie added, calling into the kitchen. "I didn't forget anything, did I?"

"No, I don't think so," A familiar voice called back. It wasn't one of the guys - Craig knew all of their voices by heart. He frowned lightly. Bright green eyes peered around the wall. For a moment Craig was in shock; he wasn't sure how to react.

"Ronnie," He said softly. "You - you didn't.."

"Didn't what?" Ronnie responded innocently. Craig swallowed and got up. Ryan and Ronnie exchanged smug glances as the teenager stumbled into the kitchen. They'd been planning this for weeks now; something special for Craig's birthday. The shriek from the other room told them they'd had the right idea.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Ronnie laughed softly at the younger's excitement. Craig skidded back into the room, half-tackling Ronnie. The other guys were here - Max and Robert. Having TJ around was great, but it felt so much better with the other two around. Speaking of whom..

"Where _is_ TJ?" Craig frowned, glancing around. Ronnie's eyebrows pulled together.

"Maybe down in the library. I haven't seen him today. He's usually with Derek, though, finds the dude interesting or whatever."

Craig frowned. He was about to pose another question when TJ came up the stairs, chatting animatedly to Derek. Ronnie nodded, looking satisfied. 

"Told ya so."

"Does he know?" Craig looked excited at the prospect of breaking the news. Ronnie felt bad for probably crushing his dreams.

"Yeah," The vampire admitted. "Pretty much the whole house knew but you. We wanted to do something special for your 18th, y'know?"

Craig pouted, but only for a moment before he cheered up again. He was too excited to be sad right now.

"Do they know about the baby? Can I tell them?"

Ronnie chuckled softly at the younger's rapid-fire questions. "Honeybee, anybody that looks at you can tell you're pregnant." Once more he ran his hand over Craig's baby bump. It was relaxing; it gave him a sense of comfort.

"Oh. Oh! Right!" Craig giggled. "Oops. So hey, do I get cake or what?"

"Yes, love, you get cake." Ronnie kissed his cheek. "It's your birthday. Cake  _and_ presents."

Craig's eyes lit up. God - Ronnie loved him so much. What would this house be like without him? Certainly not as family-like or fun. Why were these thoughts even around, on second thought? It was Craig's birthday. Craig seemed to pick up on his sudden somber mood, frowning lightly and nudging him.

"Are you okay?"

Ronnie relaxed. "I'm good. Zoned out for a second. So - cake and then presents, or presents then cake?"

Craig apparently accepted the answer. "Hm.." The teenager squinted; Ronnie resisted the urge to laugh at the expression. "Cake and then presents."

"Okay. Does somebody want to go get the cake? And Ron?"

Derek nodded, heading into the kitchen with TJ on his heels. Craig regarded them curiously. They might make a cute couple. Maybe there would even be another baby! Wait, no - that would be disastrous. Nope.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ronnie prompted lightly, nuzzling his neck. Craig flushed a little.

"Sure, where's the penny?"

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." Ronnie grinned, though, taking the sting out of his words. Lightly he twined their fingers; Craig's pale, slender hand in his own tattooed one. Opposites really did attract. Huh.

Well; Ronnie had never been more attracted to Craig before. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos FUCKING back ;*  
> a bigger sinner than ever

Max and Robert were nervous. 

Craig didn't need Ronnie's mind reading to tell that. It was in the way Robert held Max possessively to his side, the way Max leaned into the other looking nervous. Craig didn't blame them or call them out as being rude or anything; he just let his hand rest with Ronnie's, tracing the colorful tattoos on the back of his boyfriend's hand. Everybody was mostly quiet, eating; and Max had a beer, much to Ronnie's distaste. Craig kept forgetting Max had had his birthday already and had turned 21.

"So.." Max shrugged, glancing at their twined fingers; Ronnie's grip tightened possessively. "You been alright, I trust?"

"Yeah." Craig answered softly, pressing a little closer into Ronnie's side, giving the older's hand a little squeeze - _lighten up_. Ronnie exhaled, but he loosened his hold on Craig's hand nonetheless. Craig met Max's curious green eyes casually. "Wasn't sure what to expect in the beginning, but.. I mean, they've got a fucking library." Almost on instinct his free hand moved to his swollen stomach. The kid wouldn't go to school, but that was okay.. they had everything right here.. He jumped when Ronnie nosed his jaw. 

"You look concerned. Penny for your thoughts?" Ronnie murmured against his skin. He laughed softly.

"Sure, where's the penny?"

Neither of them noticed the glance between Max and Robert, especially seeing how Ronnie had pressed a gentle kiss to Craig's lips, to which Ryan had thrown a pillow at them, shrieking "PDA! PDA! PDA!" Robert hummed softly, Max nuzzling into his chest. The other glanced up, green eyes gentle. 

"He'll be fine here," Robert murmured. Max nodded, sighing softly. 

"I know," He mumbled back. Ronnie and Craig had forgone the pillow fight in favor of snuggling. Craig looked so - content - eyes closed, a pleased flush in his cheeks. Yeah - Craig would be fine. 

Half an hour later Craig had unwrapped things - half were legitimate birthday gifts, books and video games - half were baby things, stuffed animals and a crib that Max threatened to kill him if he cried over. He got a little teary but punched Max's arm and laughed it off. Max and Robert had both sufficiently relaxed and were talking to the vampires like they were old friends. 

In a whirlwind of people the two ended up alone. Max had that look on his face, the one that meant trouble, not that Robert minded in the least. Max keened softly, standing up on his tiptoes and pressing their mouths together. Robert groaned softly, grabbing Max's wrists and Max gasped, and fuck, it was wrong to be doing this in someone else's house, even if Max _was_ a huge flirt. Still; didn't stop Robert from kissing down his neck, tongue swiping the vampire pale skin. Oh, the irony. Max let out soft noises of pleasure into Robert's shoulder, stretching up. 

Max sank to his knees, fingers pulling open the button on Robert's jeans. His breathing was slightly erratic, both from arousal and, admittedly, being a little drunk. He was quick to ease out the older's cock and wrap his mouth around it, earning a low groan. 

"God _damn_ it, Max," The older's voice was low with lust, vague and slightly slurred. "Fuuuck, so tight.."

Max gagged a little when Robert thrusted forward, pulling his dark hair. He was so fucking beautiful. Fuck. 

In the living room the rest of the guys were making bets. Anything was fair game. Craig was rather proud to have coaxed $20 out of Ryan when Max's voice rose upstairs. And later, when Max came down in boxers and what was clearly not his shirt, he scored another $10 from Ronnie and beamed at his best friend. Max looked a little bewildered. 

"What?"

"Nothing," Craig chimed. "Just glad you finally got laid."

"I could've gotten laid whenever I wanted to. Fuck off."

Craig laughed as Max retreated back upstairs. His old life and his new life were colliding and that was okay. He was fucking okay. He had a boyfriend that loved him and friends that cared about him and each other. He was going to have a child with the love of his life. Sure, maybe it was fucked up. But hell - he was so happy.

He was so fucking happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!!! thank u guys a fuck-ton for sticking around this long. since, yknow, i took forever. but it's over; actually ended. maybe i'll do a sequel, if u guys want.


End file.
